


Would You Be So Kind (As To Fall In Love With Me)

by RedGayBlueGay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/RedGayBlueGay
Summary: hey we wrote this on google docs and im pROUD





	Would You Be So Kind (As To Fall In Love With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> hey we wrote this on google docs and im pROUD

Connor was idly strumming his ukulele as Evan dried the dishes. There was a content air surrounding them, laced with secretive love. Too distracted to really think about what Connor would think, Evan began to murmur lyrics of a very familiar song.

I have a question

Connor looked up at the murmur, not sure if he was hearing right.

It might seem strange

He looked down at his ukulele, trying to remember the correct chords.

How are your lungs? Are they in pain?

Stumbling across the first few chords, he began to play in rhythm with Evan’s soft humming. Evan noticed the change, and looked back to see Connor grinning at him from the couch. “You gonna sing any louder? I don’t want to do this by myself. C’mon!” Evan laughed a little and started back up.

Cause, mine are aching. I think i know why.

Evan placed the last dish in the cabinet and softly walked over to where Connor perched on the couch.

I kinda like it though. You wanna try?

A light blush dusted Evan’s cheeks as he sung this, knowing what it implied. Then again, it wasn’t something surprising about the affection the blond felt for the brunette. Everyone knew about his crush, except for Connor himself. Evan would rather die than give that away. He began to blush harder as he sang the next line.

Oh would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? You see, I’m trying-

Evan coughed and ran a hand through his hair, murmuring the next line softly.

I know you know that I like you and that’s not enough

Connor stuttered in his playing, his cheeks tinting a light pink. Tentatively, he allowed his own voice to join. As he sung, he pressed the strong amount of affection and love he felt towards Evan into his voice. 

So if you will, please fall in love! I think it’s only fair, there’s gotta be butterflies somewhere…

“Wanna share, cause-” Evan looked away, voice cutting off until Connor slipped his hand around Evan’s and smiled as brightly as he could for a depressed teen.

I like you but that’s not enough, so if you will, please fall in love with me!

Connor looked down and took his hand out of Evan’s to strum the instrumental, leaving Evan to flush and overthink at the corner of the couch. Connor placed passion into his strumming, allowing his fingers to move up and down the strings. His own flush had taken its place across his face, warming his ears. He didn’t notice the blue eyes staring at him, watching his every move with a loving expression. 

Let’s write a story, be in my book.

Evan started to sing again, glancing away from Connor. His eyes instead trailed across the room, focusing on the bookshelf. Maybe in another universe, Evan wouldn’t be so scared to admit his feelings for the tall brunette. They could be a story in a different universe. He was lost in his thoughts, singing from instinct. Connor was too, so they didn’t hear the door click.

You’ve gotta join me on my page, at least take a look!

Neither of them were aware of the trio standing in the doorway, one close to tears. Unconsciously, Evan had shifted closer to Connor. 

Where are your manners? You need some time? Let’s swap chests today, that might help you decide.

Connor noticed the warmth next to him, and realized Evan had scooted closer to him. He smiled and left off playing to slip an arm around his waist, making him jump and blush. 

Cynthia had to fight the urge to coo at the two, while Zoe silently took out her phone and began to record.

Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me? You see, I’m trying, I know you know that I like you but that’s not enough.

Connor laid down the ukulele to wrap his other arm around Evan’s waist in a loose hug. Evan slowly placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders, half believing he was dreaming. Slowly, they both leaned in just a bit, Conor tightening his grip around Evan enough to pull him closer, nearly on his lap. Evan could feel Connor’s breath on his face, and his eyes flickered down to the taller’s pink lips. Before they could make contact, someone cleared their throat. 

Evan jumped nearly three feet in the air before landing painfully on Connor’s legs, making him yelp. They both looked towards the doorway to see… the rest of Connor’s family. “Oh my god,” Connor hissed, his face resembling a tomato. Evan flushed an equal color and buried his head in Connor’s jacket, whining. “Gaaaaaay,” Zoe hummed, slipping her phone into her pocket. 

“Oh my god, Zoe! Did you record us?!” Connor yelped, his jaw dropping. “Maybe so, maybe not. Check my snapchat story.”

“Zoe!”

(Later, they would actually check her Snap story, and find a video of them singing with the caption: “Gayyyyyy” followed by colored hearts.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! we will probably put out more oneshots


End file.
